bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Arjun Bijlani
| children = 1 | birthdate = | birthplace = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | yearsactive = 2004–present | nationality = Indian | occupation = Actor }} Arjun Bijlani (born 31 October 1982) is an Indian television and film actor. His debut television show was Balaji Telefilms' Kartika on Hungama TV. He then appeared in other well known shows including Left Right Left, Miley Jab Hum Tum, Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi, Naagin and Pardes Mein Hai Mera Dil. In 2016, he participated in the dance reality show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 9 in 2016. In 2016, he also made his Bollywood debut with the film, Direct Ishq. In 2018 he hosted dance reality show Dance Deewane on Colors TV. Currently, Bijlani is playing Deep Raj Singh in Ishq Mein Marjawan. Life and family Bijlani was born on 31 October 1982 in a Sindhi Hindu family in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India.Getting to know Arjun Bijlani - DNA India He did his schooling from Bombay Scottish School, Mahim and his college from H.R. College of Commerce and Economics. At the age of nineteen, he lost his father Sudarshan Bijlani. He got married to his longtime girlfriend, Neha Swami in May 2013. In 2015, they became parents to a baby boy whom they named Ayaan Bijlani. Career Bijlani started his television career in 2004 with Balaji Telefilms' youth based television series Kartika opposite Jennifer Winget. He played the lead role of Ankush, Kartika's love interest. In 2005, Bijlani appeared yet again in a youth television series Remix. He portrayed the role of Vikram, a supporting character. Bijlani had his first noticeable work with the action based television drama Left Right Left. In this show he played the role of Cadet Alekh Sharma. In 2008, he took a break from Left Right Left and signed Deepti Bhatnagar's period drama Mohe Rang De where he played the role of Sanjay, a rich fun-loving guy. In 2008, he featured in the romantic youth show Miley Jab Hum Tum alongside Rati Pandey, Sanaya Irani and Mohit Sehgal. He played Mayank Sharma, a nerd who falls for a fun-loving girl. The show ended on 19 November 2010. His next television venture was NDTV Imagine's show Pardes Mein Mila Koi Apna alongside Bhavna Khatri. He played the role of Chandrakant Bhosale in the show. In 2012, Bijlani hosted UTV Bindass's reality talk show Dell Inspiron Road Diaries. In 2012, he also acted in Magic Lantern's telefilm in Teri Meri Love Stories on Star Plus opposite Neha Janpandit where he played the role of Raghu, an uncultured guy. In the same year he did a short film, named Full Phukre. In 2013, Bijlani worked in two short films; I Guess and Caught In The Web. In the film I Guess he played the role of Manav waiting for his friend's operation in a hospital lobby, who starts a weird conversation with Aadi, a stranger about life and death. In his next short film, Caught In The Web he played the role of Karan, a casanova always cheating on the net. He next appeared in the television series Kaali – Ek Punar Avatar opposite Aneri Vajani. He played the role of Dev, a police inspector. His next appearance in 2013 was in the series Chintu Ban Gaya Gentleman. His final appearance of 2013 was in the comedy based cookery drama Jo Biwi Se Kare Pyaar on SAB TV, where he played the role of Aditya Khanna opposite Shweta Gulati. In 2014, he also played in Box Cricket League. In 2014, Bijlani featured in an episode of UTV Bindass's Yeh Hai Aashiqui named "This or That?" alongside Perneet Chauhan and Rucha Gujarathi. In March 2015, he entered in Balaji Telefilms' romantic television drama series Meri Aashiqui Tumse Hi alongside Radhika Madan and Shakti Arora. He played the role of Shikhar Mehra, a casanova lawyer, yet a positive guy who falls for Ishani. However, he quit the show in August 2015 for Naagin. In September 2015, he signed for another thriller show of Balaji Telefilms, Naagin opposite Mouni Roy. In the show, he portrayed a suave and ambitious tycoon, Ritik R aheja, who believes that love and religion are distractions, as they make you weak, but his beliefs are challenged when he comes face-to-face with Shivanya. The show received high TRPs and it ended on 5 June 2016. In 2016, he made his Bollywood debut with Baba Motion Pictures' Direct Ishq, co-starring with Rajneesh Duggal and Nidhi Subbaiah. He played the role of Kabir Bajpai, a good boy from a rich family. Since July 2016, Bijlani was participating in the dance show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa but later got eliminated along with Surveen Chawla. In August 2016, he entered the Colors TV's show Kavach...Kaali Shaktiyon Se starring Mona Singh and Vivek Dahiya wherein he played a genie. He also did an appearance in Naagin for the first episode. In November 2016, he played Raghav Mehra in Pardes Mein Hai Mera Dil, opposite Drashti Dhami. . The show ended on 30 June 2017. Since, September 2017, Bijlani is portraying Deep Raichand/Deep Raj Singh in Colors TV Ishq Mein Marjawan. In 2018, he anchored the dance reality show Dance Deewane. In 2019, Bijlani hosted Colors TV's cooking reality show, Kitchen Champion. Filmography Television Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Sindhi people Category:Indian male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors in Hindi television Category:Indian male soap opera actors Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:1982 births Bijlani, Arjun Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants